Pilots normally receive mandatory pre-recorded ATIS information via a discreet radio frequency or by telephone. For example, the Providence, R.I. ATIS information is available on frequency 124.2, and also is available by dialing the self-repeating recorded message on telephone number 401.737.3215.
The problem that arises is that the pilot must either remember or make written notes of the submitted information, which is not always easy to do, given the other necessary activities being performed by a pilot during landing and/or takeoff. Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide means in a durable, sheet-like format that enables the pilot to record the ATIS information in a chart-like format so that the information is memorialized on a case-by-case basis for ready review by the pilot.